


Recall

by dalsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Open to Interpretation, cliffhanger maybe?, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalsomnia/pseuds/dalsomnia
Summary: Minji recalls the times her best friends showed disapproval of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time writing something.
> 
> i hope you like it :D
> 
> oh and happy birthday yoohyeon!

Minji's heart was fluttering. 

She was leaning on the kitchen door, watching her girlfriend clean up the mess they made earlier, while trying to cook something she can no longer remember between make out sessions, after coming back from another one of their night walks, was making her inexplicably giddy. 

Yoohyeon had that effect on her.

_ Is this what happiness feels like? _ she wondered.

She recalls the countless times her friends tried to talk her out of it. 

_ "Minji, are you sure?" _

_ "I don't think this is a good idea." _

_ "Are you really leaving us and moving in with  _ her _? Isn't it too soon?" _

_ "You barely know each other, for god's sake!" _

For that she would muster up her patience and answer,

" _ Don't worry guys, I am sure. I fell in love with her! Just like you and Siyeon did, Bora. Besides, our new apartment is down the street! We will keep in touch. It's not like I'm going to disappear or something." _

Bora and Siyeon could only share a look, shrug and sigh in defeat. They knew Minji wouldn't change her mind.

They also knew it could get overwhelming while sharing an apartment with them, now that they finally confessed and couldn't keep their hands off each other for dear life.

Minji was always her own person. Independent and focused on getting whatever she wanted. Heir to her parent's fortune, trying to live a normal life without bringing too much attention onto herself and not spending more than necessary, money was never the problem for her.

She hadn't noticed Yoohyeon approaching, circling her arms around her waist.

"What's on your mind?"

Heart fluttering.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me if you want to."

"I am, baby. And thank you, I appreciate that."

The younger girl's eyes lit up at the pet name. She smiled and kissed Minji's forehead.

  
  


Minji had no idea how Yoohyeon could be so sweet with her but so cold to the rest of the world. At the beginning of their relationship, back when she still shared an apartment with Bora and Siyeon, her friends would complain about it.

  
  


_ "I don't know, she doesn't seem like a cool person." _

_ "Give her a break Bora, she's probably shy." _

_ "Do you think she's scared of us?" _

_ "Maybe we should be scared of her instead." Siyeon interjected. _

_ "Stop it, both of you. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" _

_ "How can you be so sure?" _

  
  


_ ~~ _

  
  


After finishing her glass of water, Minji noticed the soft sounds of raindrops hitting the window.

Yoohyeon called her.

"Hey, I've got something for you."

"What is it?"

"Since Christmas is coming up and we are going on a trip, I figured I should give you an early gift."

Minji took the box, thanking her girlfriend.

  
  


~~

The loud noise startled Siyeon awake.

"Bora, did you hear that? Bora wake up!"

The smaller girl opened her eyes after feeling her body being violently shaken, facing a nervous Siyeon on the brink of tears. 

"What happened?"

"Look out the window, I'm trying to call the fire department. I think- I think something happened in Minji's apartment."

Bora did as she was told. 

The sight made her fully awake. There was a fire. It's flames spreading fast, consuming the whole building. The heavy rain turned the scenery into something straight out of a nightmare.

"She… She's not answering her phone, Bora."

_ This couldn't be happening _ .

Anxiety started to grow in her chest.

The last thing she saw before running off to the street heading to her best friend's apartment, were the red lights of fire trucks and ambulances, accompanied by the piercing screams of people.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it!   
> please let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> i might work on a part two if someone is interested enough to read it.
> 
> stay safe everyone :)


End file.
